This invention relates to the art of multi-ply glove or mitt constructions having an outer shell providing a desired heat insulating and waterproof enclosure for the hands of a wearer, and permitting selective increase of the degree of insulation by providing a selectively removable and/or exchangeable liner in the shell, and further permitting any necessary drying of the liner due to perspiration accumulations or inadvertant wetting which can not normally be eliminated through the waterproof enclosure.
A variety of multi-ply glove or mitt constructions have in the past been evolved, and such multi-ply constructions have been formed in the past with removable liners selectively positionable within a shell.
However, in utilizing the previously evolved multi-ply glove or mitt constructions, problems are often found to arise in positioning and maintaining the liner in desired position within the shell of the glove or mitt, and in comfortably removing and/or repositioning the hand with respect to the glove or mitt without displacing the liner.